Night Fever
by TheSoundofMusicandLove
Summary: Bonnie has to seduce Klaus to gain information on how to release Tyler from the bond he shares with the Original Hybrid. But can one night of passion change everything? She's the only witch he's ever cared about and there's something about the fiery little tempest that he desires. Bonnie's in denial and she keeps brushing that flutter she feels in the pit of her stomach. Can it be.


"No. Absolutely NOT!" Bonnie watches Caroline and Elena as if they have sprouted multiple heads; all lacking sense. What they were proposing was preposterous and out of the question. Enough was enough. The line had to be drawn somewhere and this was most definitely the time.

"Come on Bon. There's no denying that the narcissistic bastard has a thing for you. Why not use it against him and help me out?" Caroline begged, her blue eyes looking at her desperately; her lips pouting in the classic puppy-dog style. Bonnie resisted the pull she had had since childhood to the look that Caroline gave her, but she should have known it was futile. Hissing her defeat, she watched as both girls jumped up excitedly; swallowing the despair and regret she felt in the pit of her stomach.

Again she questioned what she had gotten herself into as Caroline pulled out a sultry red halter top from her wardrobe to go with the tight denim she had on and Elena paired it off with the heavy combat boots she had given her last Christmas. Why did she feel like she was being dressed for her sacrifice to the devil himself? Because you are, her mind teased her and swallowing, she wondered if she would be too much of a coward to go back on her word. It was then that Caroline turned towards her and her resolve snapped. There was hope and faith in her eyes and try as she might, she couldn't hide the excitement that vibrated underneath her skin. Bonnie knew then that this was the only solution Caroline had to her dilemma, even if it meant sacrificing her best friend like a lamb. Again, love was getting in the way of her better judgement and Bonnie was beginning to think her restraint against her friends were weakening.

Bonnie paused in front of the manor, the massive oak door looming over her like a death warning. Mentally shaking her head she squared her shoulders and reached forward to knock and sprung back slightly in surprise as it opened to reveal the owner. He cocked a brow at her attire and smirked, leaning against the wooden frame; eyes sweeping over her again, slowly this time. Her eyes narrow and she gives him a sour look, to which his smirk deepens.

"Are you going to let me in or am I going to have to wait for an engraved invite?" He watched her lips move and the way she tried elongating her statue by standing straight with her arms crossed and pursing his lips stepped aside but only wide enough to cause her to brush flush against his body before entering the house. No bra. His eyes twinkled and he knew she was there for serious business. She curses him under her breath and misses the deviously amused smile he shoots her way; watching her rear end sashay into his front foyer. He looked up to the heavens and wondered what he had done to get this sudden visit but some thing told him he already knew but by Jove he was going to enjoy every second of her company.

"May I take your jacket?" he offers and she looks at him from over her shoulder, temporarily distracted from her utter infatuation with his home, warm and bedecked with beautiful oil paintings that captivated her. Nodding she jolted in surprise as his fingers brushed her skin mere seconds later, pulling away the leather sheath from her shoulders as if he were unearthing a sculptor or something. His eyes blazed a golden hue when he took in the view of her exposed back, two flimsy straps hardly managing to keep her clothed. Definitely bra-less, he concluded and couldn't hide his appreciation. He wondered what price he would be paying for such enjoyment and flung the thought aside. Whatever it was, nothing could compare to what he was about to indulge himself in.

"Would you like something to drink?" he murmured, quickly discarding her jacket on a hanger in the hallway closet and moving back to her side.

"That depends. What are you offering?" she responded, still looking-rather enraptured-at one of his paintings. It was one he had done of the estate he had in Italy and he smiled.

"I did that in 1703. Rebekah inhabits it now more than the rest of us. She gets quite moody so we tend to evade her presence." Bonnie tisked, turning to him.

"For all the "intimidation" you and your brothers like to exude, you're telling me you can't handle a girls tantrum?" He visibly expressed being wounded but cocked a brow at her subtle compliment.

"Bonnie love, the Mikaelsons can handle anything but a century spend with Rebekah is a century too much!" She laughed then and turning towards her, he ushered her towards the living room.

"About that drink. Would you like something light or heavy?"

"Contrary to what might be suggested from the company I keep, I don't drink. I'll have a glass of water."

"That's because it has not been prepared right. What say you indulge in me for a moment and try the light?" She smiled and nodded, watching as he moved in a blur to the small bar that stood off towards the side of the room and admired the way he leaned over the small table, turning over two crystal glasses and fixed a drink for them both.

* * *

Somewhere between her second and third glass of grape wine, Bonnie's view changed. Her body was curled up on his sofa as he toyed with the pretty toe ring her grams had given her on her twenty first birthday. The had spoken about a range of subjects, like graduation and her plans after college. She had listened carefully at his suggestions and the way he recounted multiple stories to relate to all her concerns. It was odd how well and comfortably they got one for supposed enemies and she wondered in that exact instance, had they not been enemies, would there have been anything keeping them from being together? Mentally shaking her head at the unwelcomed thought, she focused on him. He gently placed her right leg on the sofa, springing up and moving across the room to poke the dying embers in the hearth and she studied him, as he crouched there, tending to the fire, the light casting a sad shadow over his features. Again she wondered what he was like, away from the prying eyes of everyone. Was the view she watched openly truly that alone and sad or was it her mind that wanted to see what it wanted to see? Whatever it was, she refused to believe that she imagined Klaus of all people feigning sadness. He stood then and moved back to her on the cough and it was then that she noticed it full on. There was indeed sadness in his eyes, dark and dripping from the stormy azure of his irises. Her grams had always told her she had a gifting at reading people and she wanted badly to know him; like she had never known anyone else before because although it was difficult to see and hard to admit, they were one and the same.

He had suffered and so had she. He had lost things dear to him time and time again, so had she. He was hurt, so was she. He was angry, so was she. Bonnie did not know when he had snapped...lost himself beneath his rage and thirst for lashing out...to hurt others like he was hurt but she wanted-then and there-to take him by the arm and envelop him in her warmth. She knew she had the gift of transferring emotions, of lending comfort to those in need. She was a healer after all and she saw it then that he desperately needed saving...from himself and the demons that chained him away from the light, away from happiness. The surge of her magic or was it the wine coiled in the pits of her stomach and her heart pounded. She was new to the game of seduction but Bonnie knew that it was beyond enough to make a move on Klaus, he would do the rest, guide her and teach her; she was at his mercy and oddly enough...she felt safe...something she hadn't felt in a very long time...

* * *

It is a moment arisen from shear desperation. Him savage. Her gentle. She soothes him like rain does to arid land and they cling. Bonnie doesn't recall how they got to his bedroom and her heart jolts as he presses her back into the satin sheets of his bed. It's odd how his eyes watch her and again that hunger she has felt from the moment their eyes first clash and they exchanged heated words rise up into her again. She gasps as his palm flattens against her naked stomach, alarmed that he could so easily distract her and charm her clothes away from her body. She does not have time to feel self conscious however for his mouth presses into sensitive regions of her anatomy that she never knew existed and she gasps for air, her fingers curling into the sheets beneath her. He nips and suckles, teasing her and Bonnie realizes that a thousand years is more than enough to perfect the art of love making and as his tongue dips into her navel causing her to tremble, she knows that that's an understatement. She can tell he enjoys the sound of her heart hammering against the delicate bone and flesh that hovers over it because suddenly his lips her at her neck, nipping at the sensitive pulse line. She swallows and grasping his face between her hands, she brings his face to hers trailing kisses along his jawline before kissing him full on the lips.

It's an uncertain and inexperienced kiss that boarders innocence but eagerness and it makes him want to pull away, send her away from his room, his house...him...Olive eyed girls with lustrous black hair and smooth, enticing caramel skin shouldn't give way their innocence to the dark prince. It was wrong but so right and he felt her draw him in again, the scent of honey and lavender filling his senses again. She gently pushed him onto his back and he watched, somewhat dazed as she mimicked what he had done, curiously exploring his body like he had hers and for the first time in forever, his hands shook. It was the first time in a long time that he became awfully aware of his own heart beating, matching with hers pulse by pulse. Cupping her nape, he switched their positions and pulled her securely underneath him. Her fingers trailed up his sides and took his shirt with them and he lifted his arms helping her discard the fabric. He was quickly out of his pants and hovered over her, brushing back the hair that fell onto her cheek and hooking his index finger under her chin, lifted her face up to his kissing her deeply and feeling her warm him from the inside out; her fingertips soothing him. Hooking his fingers in the waistline of her black lace panties, he tugged and smirked as they torn, giving way beneath his grip. She tisked and enveloped him in her arms as he went back to exploring her body. He teased her with his fingers, parting her delicate folds and entering her. Gasping for breath, Bonnie closed her eyes and arched up against his skilled fingers, her moan getting muffled against his lips. She trembled as he worked at an enticingly slow pace, curving his finger every now and then, smiling as her heart jolted in her chest and her desperate fingers crawled along his back. She arched again and this time he bent and suckled her breasts, the two perfectly round mounds drawing his attention and brushing the rough pad of his thumb over her engorged clitoris, invoked a mellowing from her swollen lips. Her walls clamped down and around his two fingers and she arched again before climaxing, her heartbeat the only sound filling his ear. She brought his head down and kissed him on the lips, stealing breath from his lips and he drew her bottom lips between his and tugged, nipping slightly as tremors ran down her body.

"I'm going to take you now love" he murmured into the delicate shell of her ear and she nodded, gripping his arms and closing her eyes. With a care he had long ago forgotten he had, he positioned himself at her entrance and hissed as he entered her slowly, inch by inch. He was thick and long, filling her and pushing deeper still, past her hymen until he was fully sheathed at the hilt by her scalding warmth . Her heart pounded and he paused, allowing her to get accustomed to his size and kissing away the frown at her brow, her eyes still closed and her fingers still holding onto him.

"Bite down on my shoulder" he whispered and moved. She gasped as he moved slowly, burying himself again and again into her, his spine quivering at her tightness and warmth, encasing him perfectly. The coil in the pit of her stomach began to unravel and slowly she relaxed again, her nails relaxing their grip on his biceps.

"That's it love, relax" he murmurs and picks up the pace, his hips grinding into hers deeply. She gasps when his hands grip her hips moving them to his deep thrusts and soon she's countering his movements herself, her legs hooking around his hips as she arches up, nipping his bottom lip and its enough to snap his concentration, to make him lose it completely and ride her until she's breathless and screaming. He shudders as her nails trail his back and he hisses when as he thrusts forward she moves her hips back, making the movement shallow and denying them both a certain pleasure. He resides to shallow thrusts and at her guttural protest, he chuckles and pounds into her, curving his hips just right as to hit that sweet spot he's been evading all along. Her body jolts at the sensation and he smiles, licking the sweat that coats her neck and feel the jump of her pulse against his tongue. He does so again and again until her grip on his arms tighten again and he's riding her, slowly and deeply; her breath brushing his ear and his marks her skin with love bites. He can feel it then, her walls closing in and around his swollen member and the surge of her magic singing under her skin. He picks up his pace and she's calling out his name in husky, seductive little breathes and faster he moves, his hips thrusting forward again and again until she screams, her palms glowing with her magic and they send electrical jolts through his veins causing him to shudder and growled harshly, his eyes tightening, their dark cobalt hue transforming into molten gold. His fangs extended and he pressed his face into the pillow beside her, forcing himself not the mark her as his; going against the nature of things. Pulling out of her, he rolled and pulled her with him, wrapping her in the comfort and warmth of his arms. He shuddered as her fingertips ran across his lower abdomen and up to settle flat against his chest, the pounding underneath slowly subsiding. She turned and resting her chin against his chest, she smiled up at him, kissing the spot his heart quivered under.

He hardened almost instantly and in a velocity that would normally have her reeling, he was leaning against the headboard and she was straddling his hips. His hands were on either sides of her curving hips and lowering her down onto his admirable length, he rotated his hips suggestively; his mouth finding a hardening nipple to keep busy with. His hands snaked up her sides and gripping her wrists, he planted them on the headboard and she held on as he instructed.

"Move" he muttered against her lips and she smiled.

"Show me." And he did. So it went, their slow love making, heady and intoxicating, onto the wee hours of dawn and it was only until he had exhausted them both that he finally allowed her some much needed rest. He curled around her warmth and pulled the blanket more snugly against her body, nuzzling her neck only to feel her pulse as she slept.

* * *

It wasn't till mid-day that Bonnie awoke, a sleepy and blissful mess. There was a pinch in her lower abdomen reminding her of the night prior exertions and she sprang up, pulling the blanket he had covered her with up to her chin. In a panic, her head snapped to the space beside her only to find it empty and it was then that she heard water running. Hopping out of his bed, she rushed about, grabbing at her halter top that he had strewn over a lamp shade. Pulling it on, she searched for her underwear only to find the torn garment on the bed's edge. A very vivid image came back to her of how the garment came to be the way it was and damning him to the pits of hell and back, she rushed to her pants that was thrown over a chair and pulled it on, the fabric feeling odd against her naked flesh. She wondered as she rushed out of his room and flew past the living room if he could hear her heart pounding, knew he could and thanked the small, twinkling blip of a human that was left in him to spare her the embarrassment. She wondered, as she rushed to her car, fumbling with her keys and dropping it twice, as to what kind of girl he thought she was, giving her virginity away to him. Face-palming herself, she got into her car and didn't stop until she was safe behind her bedroom doors, hot water pouring down her shoulders and soothing her aching muscles. The man was a marvelous lover, she had to give it to him, not that she would ever say it out loud and she gasped as she began to notice the little love bites he had left strewn across her skin, by her navel, on her shoulder blades, by her thighs and she was sure on her neck. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't force herself to regret any of it however and as she curled into her mattress in her warmest pj's she smiled. He had made her first time the tale of dreams and the material that coated the books of romance novels and her expectations were completely blown away. Grudgingly she had to admit that the dark hybrid was up to snuff; not that she would ever feed his ego by confessing! Yet remembering her mission, she wondered if she should tell Caroline that she had known the way to break Tyler's bond to Klaus all along. She later decided against it, not ready to face her best friends observant eyes.

It had taken him all he had to not step out from the bathroom, trap her in a kiss and press her back into the mattress; continuing where they left off. The witch was becoming a heady aphrodisiac that he no longer knew how to quit and it drove his insane to know she could so easily leave, not hesitating before she did so. Perhaps she did, if he recalled right when her heart beat stalled every now and again outside by her car. Whatever the case was, he knew that pursuing the witch took time and needed careful planning much to his frustration and as he dressed himself; he knew exactly where to start.

She had been avoiding them all and it was late when she decided to crawl out of bed and fix herself something to eat. She wasn't too far in eating her sandwich when she noticed her leather jacket strewn over the couch, a note tucked into the pocket. Pushing her plate away, she moved towards it and pulled at the thick and yellowed parchment.

"We have unsettled business to finish!" she snapped around as the voice behind her read exactly what was written and her heart ricocheted in her chest as he loomed over her. Swallowing she squared her shoulders. Unsure of what to do or say. Feigning indifference, she lifted her chin and folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What's done is done!"

"I don't know. It seemed pretty incomplete from the way you rushed out in the morning without so much as a kiss or anything" he responded, taking a seat where she had not too long ago occupied.

"I should tell you now, what happened yesterday was for Caroline. She wanted to know how the break Tyler's bond to you. Besides, it was the alcohol"

"You don't say?" He cocked a brow at her appalled expression and smirked, eyes twinkling.

"You mean you knew! And you didn't say anything?"

"You never asked!"

"You just used me."

"I would never use you love."

"Well what ever happened is finished now!"

"I wouldn't be to sure of that."

"It won't happen again if that's what you're playing at" she hissed and he smirked again.

"Hmmm...If you say so" he murmurs huskily and she's sure the expression in his eyes are what have weakened many a woman's resolve against him but setting her jaw she was determined to be stubborn.

"Let me put it this way Bennett. This is a new game of cat and mouse...and I have every intention of winning. Now don't pout like that or I'll lose my mind and just kiss you senseless!" She gasps and in a blur he's gone, leaving her flabbergasted. Narrowing her eyes, she sets her jaw. What ever game he was playing with her, she was going to crush and make sure he understood that Bonnie Bennett was a force to be reckoned with!

* * *

"In case you're incapable of reading. It says no dogs allowed!" she hissed as he came to sit next to her in the secluded area of the Mystic Grill. Her breath hitches in her throat as his breath brushes her ear and she can feel the smirk on his face.

"That's not what you were saying a few nights ago." Vivid memories of their night together had been haunting her and ever since she's been left with a feeling, fluttering just under the surface.

"Come on Bonnie, love. You have to admit it's good going bad" he whispered and she shuddered. Turning to look at him she watched, hypnotized, as he smiled, this time softer, almost as if he read into her thoughts and knew the outcome.

They were back at his manor and as he closed the door, she realized what that feeling was. He was the only one who had made her heart pound like it did as his hand brushed against her skin. This time as he presses her into the mattress however, she has all the intentions of staying to morning, just to see what the scoundrel had planned. Something told her that the connection she felt for him and the way they were drawn to each other was other worldly and as he pressed their lips together-tasting and savoring-sealing their fates together, for once she threw caution to the wind and gave in...


End file.
